


The Sweetest Thing

by ashmandalc



Series: Cat!Rumpel [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cat!Rumpel, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmandalc/pseuds/ashmandalc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was promised luxury and comfort, he didn’t mean for it to be while he was a cat. Regina has started something she won’t know how to finish. Ya know, once he gets his memories back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> A little longer, but still not the desired word count. But still, hope you enjoy! :D I had fun with it :D And it says Gaston in the characters, but it's only in mention. He'll be back later, though. ;D

When she gets home that day, he can tell she's had a good day. She's singing and swaying in time to the beat of the song in her head. When she takes off her jacket and purse, she drops them, not caring where they fall. He struts over to sniff them a bit, basking in the scent that hits him before making his way to her, where she's leaning into the tall, cold box. Her bottom and hips are wiggling with the song she's still singing.

There's a loose string dangling and swinging with her, and he's overcome with the sudden urge to conquer it. His eyes follow its every movement, hypnotic in its simplicity. He raises one paw and gives it a solid thwap. In the back of his mind, he notices that she has stopped singing. His eyes dart to her momentarily before homing back in on the bit of string. She's giving him a bright smile; the one she gives just before she-

Suddenly, he's wrapped in her arms, being nuzzled and kissed. She's happy and giggling as his tongue rasps under her chin, causing her smile to widen. He wonders what it is that has made her so happy, and before he can open his mouth to let out the appropriate meows, (that she always seems to understand) she's telling him about her day.

"...And, oh, Mercury! You'll never guess what happened! Not in a million years!" At this she pauses long enough to let him cock his head.

"My ex-boyfriend came into the library today. He came flaunting his new blonde busty bimbo. He was telling her about how 'silly' I am with my books. He told her that after I left him, _I_ came crawling back, begging for him."

Mercury feels his bad mood starting. Somehow, he'll have to get revenge against this atrocity that demands a piece of his Lilah's life. Maybe he can leave things hidden around his house; make it smell _really_ nice with the decomposing bodies of his past playthings.

"And do you know what I did?"

He reaches one recently cleaned paw to her cheek. She wraps her fingers around it and makes kissy noises at it. Dear, sweet Lilah. She knows how he adores her kisses.

"I informed her of his drunken voicemail where he begged for _me_ to come back. I let her listen to it, you know, since I kept it for evidence. _Then_ , I told him his rent was late! He left in such a huff!"

Mercury was sure, if he could, he'd be laughing. Lilah didn't get many chances to show her strong-willed side. She sometimes had a bit of a problem saying 'no' to people; there was no fight in her. That's why he terrorized the ones responsible for her troubles. His silly pet wouldn't fight for herself. Speaking of, her father was due for a visit from your's truly. Maybe he'd leave a dead mouse in the man's car somewhere. The man had a bad habit of leaving the windows down, after all.

He pushes those thoughts to the side and headbutts Lilah's jaw to nuzzle. His human is so very happy, and days like these are few and far between. He wants to revel in this sunshiny brightness a while longer. He purrs and hopes this means he will get sweet cream for dessert tonight.


End file.
